Appetite
by tuuli-p
Summary: Time moved strangely after all those drinks, but Yuri Katsuki did manage to get a word or two in with his idol after taking his clothes off to a few scandalous songs. (Based on Episode 10!)


This song, despite never hearing it before today, was my _jam._

It wasn't the sort of thing I was used to hearing. When I listened to music it was gentle on the ears, something that could calm me down from whatever stress I might be caught up in that moment. On the rare occasion that I was not completely stressed out I would listen to happy-go-lucky pop music, but nothing raunchy or sexual. I was much too bashful to voluntarily listen to such music most of the time. It was probably strange for people who knew me well to see me dancing so passionately to a rock song that was so obviously about sex. The champagne reminded me that I didn't much care about their shock.

Swinging my body around the pole as if I was weightless, I did my best to pay attention to the song. The vocalist had this gritty voice, something that normally would have intimidated me but the way he was singing melted away that fear. It was downright provocative, deliciously explicit. These type of words and this beat would have made me blush if I was sober, but all I could think about was how the bass in this song was screaming for me to buck my hips, purse my lips, and kiss the air.

This song and the alcohol was giving me confidence I couldn't even fathom sober. Some blonde guy with a weird accent who I think was named Chris passed me another bottle of something, but of course with not the intention of drinking it.

I let out a thrilled giggle as I popped the top off the bottle. Me and the other guy had this game going where we would open up bottles and swing them with us around the pole, splashing strong-smelling booze onto anyone standing close enough to be lucky to see our show. Of course, the room was fuzzy, and I could hardly focus enough to keep a good grip on the neck of the bottle. Holding my breath, I tightly held my ankles together and began spinning.

Part of me wanted to throw up, dizzy and splashed with liquor. What clothes did I still have on? I was still spinning around the cold pole, so I couldn't look down at my body and examine myself. Why did that even matter though, I knew I looked damn fine. And you know who knew that too?

Victor fucking Nikiforov. Yeah, I saw him staring at me, recording me with his phone. He probably liked this song too. He probably liked me dancing to this song. I mean, who in their right mind could resist me right now? I was _fine._ And this song, dear God. Just like the lyrics screamed, I could turn on anyone so long as they turned me on. And fucking hell, did Victor fucking Nikiforov turn me the fuck on.

"Fuck!" Since I had been repeating the word so often in my thoughts, I figured it was worthwhile to just exclaim it. I must have dropped that bottle, or maybe someone took it? I looked at my hands and it was gone. In my haze, I had no clue what had happened to it. Maybe I drank it? But surely I was too busy flaunting my body around that pole to do that. I shrugged, laughing at my own lapse in memory. Who even cared what happened to it? It wasn't like I was paying for the alcohol here.

The floor was shaking, and if I wasn't so blissfully aware of my drunkenness it would have been easy to think that there was an earthquake going on. Fuzzy faces surrounded me, voices I could not make out. I could feel the body heat of all these people so close to me, and that was making me feel quite lewd. I didn't think at all about my words when I screamed out, loud enough to hear over the blur of alcohol, "I am **so** down to-"

Before I could get out that final word that would have probably wrecked my career, or at the very least labeled me even more promiscuous than stripping already had, my shaky sights set on some bright hair. White hair. Sadly it wasn't long anymore, I was into that. It would have been nice to like, pull that hair or something kinky like that. Cocking my head and squinting my eyes, I figured that it was still long enough to pull on if I felt like it.

I felt like it.

Unsure of my ability walk, I made an attempt to pad over in the most attractive way I could to my former idol. And I saw former only because he should be the one to idolize me tonight. Just like this song was preaching, I was his Rocket Queen. I was a freaking sex bomb. Just because he didn't have posters of me hanging in his room and a borderline shrine now didn't mean he couldn't later on. He had that dumb phone in hand, covering that face that I knew all too well from photos and not well enough from actual contact. While I was not at my sharpest state mentally, I knew damn well he was filming me. But I didn't mind. I wanted him to remember me, the formerly inconsequential and awkward Yuri Katsuki. Maybe it would just be a tipsy memory he would quickly forget, and perhaps he would delete all the evidence on his phone. But for at least a day, those videos would be there, and even longer they would be etched in his mind. Victor would adore me.

"Hey there." All sensibility had left me. My allure was now totally inspired by booze, but that was alright. Didn't Russian men like their booze? He seemed to be moving in slow motion, and I was not quite sure if it was my inebriated state that was slowing my perception or if he was so shocked by me that he actually moved so slowly. But who even cared? What mattered was that those perfect fucking eyes were all on me for once, and not the other way around. Even though I was doing my best to convince myself I was the one in power here, I couldn't help myself from grinning when he looked at me at all. But my smile wasn't sloppy like normal. This was a smirk, a confident and sexy one.

"Oh, hello Yuri! I see you're having fun." His features were blurred to me, and I was unable to discern how exactly he was feeling about my performance. My perception of time wasn't the best for the moment. I could have been dancing for an hour or only a few minutes, but I knew it had been long enough to catch the attention of the room, and more importantly, this fine hunk of man. Hardly able to even to recognize his lips from the rest of his face, I knew I wanted to kiss him.

Swinging my body around, I nodded. "Oh, yeah! But probably not as much fun as you."

"I don't know," He laughed, "You seem to be having a lot of fun dancing for everyone. I didn't expect that sort of thing from you."

I pursed my lips. "Well, I happen to be capable of **_lots_** of things that you wouldn't quite expect, sir." Calling somebody sir or master was sort of a closeted kink that I had, but that closet door was flung open after around the sixth glass of champagne. Everything was on the table now. Including me, if he was into that.

My heart jumped at his pause. I had been able to surprise him. This untouchable ice God was succumbing to my charms at long last! But I couldn't revel in my victory just yet, for there was even more work to be done. Victor was speaking now, but he stammered on his words, which is probably the cutest thing I had ever seen in my life. "Haha, t-that's nice I guess. I think you are pretty drunk so maybe you should go sit-"

Whatever he was about to say was clearly going to be irrelevant so I cut him off, holding up a finger to my lips and shushing him. I knew my lips had to look enthralling. Lately I had been making sure to apply chapstick nightly, since the air was super dry. My lips always had this adorable light-pink hue to them. If I wasn't me, I would surely want to kiss myself. Not like I would dare even admit it sober, but parts of me were downright sexy.

I looked him in the eyes when speaking, which probably made him uncomfortable considering the section of the song we were on. Chris had told me before he asked the song to be played that it featured legitimate moans from a woman that the lead singer had sex with in the studio. At this point it would be natural for me to shy away and exit the room, flustered. But not now. I kept my eyes locked with his. Even his eyes reminded me of ice, that electric blue that you could stare at all day if you had the time. I had time. More importantly, I wanted him to know that I could make him moan like that girl in the song if he wanted to. I thought was sexier to just stare on like this than it was to downright say that, though.

He broke our stare down, obviously not as comfortable with the vibe as I was. That was okay. Maybe if he had a few glasses on his own he would loosen up a little. It was amusing to see him act bashful at all. When he was on the ice, he seemed so untouchable, like nothing anyone could say or do would be able to phase him in the slightest. The room might be spinning for me, but I could see that blush across his pale face. Victor Nikiforov was more human than I thought. He felt things just like us mortals did. That blush only boosted my already unrealistic amount of confidence.

"Hey, Victor? Do you like how I danced?"

He gave me a quick nod of the head. "Yeah, it was fun to watch."

I grinned, reaching out and grabbing his arms. This song was nearly over, but that tough voice was not dying anytime soon. Chris had requested two songs by this band, both equally sexual in nature. I wanted this next one to be with Victor. I didn't want to dance for him anymore, I wanted to dance for me. But dancing _with_ me would be enough, if I could convince him to do it. And tonight, I had the tenacity to do it. I would not let him slip away. "Wanna dance with me?"

Ah, and there it was, that warm smile I had been waiting for. Victor has this smile that was just contagious, and even I could still feel that. He laughed again. "Sure, why not?"

His timing was perfect. That voice began howling and that guitar was screeching, and just as we started to dance, the lyrics began. We moved over to the center of the party, and I immediately wrapped myself around him. His body was warm but I was hotter, the alcohol racing through my bloodstream raising my temperature. I could care less for how that felt right then. I was dancing with an idol.

The lyrics to this song were a basic description for my actions, at least the part about grinding and squeezing. I made sure my hands were on his body at all times, and he just went along with it, hands awkwardly draped around my upper waist. Damn, why was he being the bashful one? It was annoying. Without a word, I lowered my hands from his body and grabbed his, pushing them lower on my body, just barely above my ass. That was more like it.

He pursed his lips, not swaying anymore. "Um, Yuri-"

Exasperated, I rolled my eyes. I realized that my glasses were gone in that moment. But again, I did not give much care. My focus was entirely on seducing Victor because I knew that as soon as this buzz wore off I would not have the confidence to do so. It was suddenly very important to me that we speak. This was the only chance I would ever have, so it was imperative that I make an impression now. All these years of admiring were pitiful if I never even had the balls to speak to him. It was also useless if he got flustered and left me alone at this lame party.

"Don't worry about me, just dance. I know what I'm doing so shush." I knew what was probably going through his mind. It did not take a genius to piece together that I was roaring drunk and doing things I wouldn't do sober. In reality, I wasn't planning on having sex with him. This was just a pathetic attempt to be close with him in some way, because my skating career was falling to pieces and he was sort of a comfort to me. I mean, I had worshiped him most my life. This might be my first time properly interacting with him, but his presence was much needed during my time of failure.

Victor nodded, "Okay then, if you are sure of that, let's dance."

Just like my first dance session, this one went by in almost another dimension when it came to how time passed. We danced like crazy. I initiated the dance, and Victor followed. This guy went with anything I did. At one point I charged at him as if I was a bull, and he simply removed his jacket and whipped it like a red cape and began taunting me. We danced like a loving couple for a few moments, his face close to mine, his hands running through my hair. I remember feeling like I was on cloud nine just then. He was so gentle. But when we turned right around and started polka dancing, ruining that somewhat romantic mood. We both laughed. Even though I had been given an extroverted facade thanks to the alcohol, I could still feel myself shake when we got back together after the intense polka session and started doing some sort of couples ballet. The movements ran together inside of my fuzzy mind, but I could vividly remember him letting me side my hand up his leg and dip him like a prince. It felt like we danced for a lifetime, changing every few moments to engage in some sort of crazy dance. I don't know how long we really lasted, but it was long enough to make my gut hurt from all the laughter we created and long enough to make my legs sore from the complexity of the more serious dances. If nothing else, I knew that it was longer than that sexual song we shared at the start. Once again, the tune had faded to more modern and upbeat music. But I really didn't want to hear that anymore. I liked those provocative songs. My eyelids were heavy and my body felt loose, and I knew I didn't have much fuel left. If I was going to talk to Victor ever again after this exciting night, I had to make my move soon.

We had slowed down. My arms were gently draped behind his neck, and his were situated around my waist. But unlike earlier, they weren't close to my ass. He was respectful, and even though I was certainly down to fuck him in that moment, I liked that quality about him.

Victor let out a breathy chuckle. I had managed to wear out a renowned figure skater, a great from a group of people known for their stamina. Knowing that I caused that made my chest burn with pride, but that could also just be the alcohol boiling in my blood. I couldn't tell you which one it was.

"I haven't danced that much in my entire life." His words were airy, but I clung to every single one he spoke. Damn, I had been telling myself I was the master of attention here, yet I was still enthralled by his presence. I didn't bother beating myself up over my awe. In the back of my mind I had the idea that maybe Victor was just as enamored with me as I was with him. He had to hold some admiration for me to spend so much time in my arms, dancing with me as if our lives had depended on it. And he had to respect me somehow if he had been able to resist sliding his hands down my body despite the fact that I was heavily exposed and drenched in alcohol. I must have looked delicious, but he resisted. There was the possibility he just wasn't attracted but I dismissed that entirely. For once in my life, I held a strong conviction that I looked damn fine.

Breathless myself, I nodded. "Y-yeah, me either. Wouldn't mind doing it again though."

His bangs had fell in his face in our recklessness, and he took the time to push them out of his eyes. They had this excited glint to them, making me think that he was sincerely happy to be dancing with me. I liked to think that he had liked it, too. I know I did.

This could have been such a cute, pure moment. Maybe we could have exchanged phone numbers, and maybe things would have developed from there. Who knows where we may have ended up if I did that. But there was a very singular and important reason I did not get drunk often at all, and even more importantly never drank too much with other people around. Two words. Mood swings.

Our dancing managed to bring me down from that super sensual, horny mess I had been when I was flinging my body around that pole earlier that night. Victor had a calming presence that suppressed that. But he also had this beautiful fucking face and a Godlike body that fired that part of me up even more than an ecstatic crowd cheering for me to strip my clothes, phones in hand.

I felt my legs give out a little, and my body began to slip. But I had nothing to fear. Strong arms wrapped around my body once again, lifting me up.

Allowing my mouth to gape open and my words to slur I spoke, I tried being sexy. But that alcohol was not being kind to my poor body. My head was spinning and the room wouldn't stop moving, and all of a sudden all I really wanted to do was bang something but I also was not coordinated enough to do that. "Victor!" I cooed, adjusting myself so that I could stand again. He didn't let go of me, so I resorted to hugging him in response.

Not really thinking much of what I was doing, I allowed my dumb, drunk mouth to run and say whatever came to mind. I was much more focused on grinding against him anyways. I was so freaking hot in every sense. The lower part of my body was on fire, both from the proximity to Victor and from all the dancing we had done. He was silent, probably too shocked to respond as I sloppily bucked my hips against his unmoving body.

It was a miracle if he could comprehend the words I was saying. I was an absolute mess, words mushing together and barely making it past my lips. "After this season ends..." Losing my train of thought, I simply laughed a little and kept talking, "... My family runs a hot spring resort, so please come!"

Not giving him time to respond, I lifted my head up to look at him. My head felt like it weighed a million pounds, but I wanted to be able to see his face. He was like a freaking statue. Why was it legal for him to look so good? Ah, nevermind that, I had to go win that dance battle... Wait, was that even still going on? I heard music, shitty pop stuff. Who cared if the music sucked though, I had to win this dance off even if it meant having to dance to horrible music. "If I win this dance-off, you'll become my coach, right?" I wasn't even sure if I actually said that, but I knew those words crossed my mind. My eyes were watering, because I was suddenly passionate about the idea of Victor being my coach. Think about it, we danced so well together, I would be sex on ice if he taught me how to skate! And then I would never be embarrassed about my abilities ever again and life would be perfect. A rush of blind enthusiasm came over me. I had to have him as my coach, it was the answer to all my life's issues! Why hadn't I seen it sooner?

I tightened my grip on him, pulling in him for the biggest embrace I could muster in my haze. My voice took on a sing-song tone as I grinned like an idiot, letting out the idea that could change my entire life.

"Be my coach, Victor!"

(A/N: Hey! The first song in this fic is "Rocket Queen", and the second song is "Anything Goes", both by Guns N' Roses. Obviously, both songs are NSFW so be careful listening to them with family around.)


End file.
